1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to arrow rests and arrow holders, specifically to an arrow rest that successfully integrates an arrow holder into its design in a simple and economical manner.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In order to launch an arrow from a bow, the arrow must first be placed in position and held on the bow. The arrow is placed in position subsequent to drawing and releasing by placing the arrow on an arrow rest and nocking the arrow on the string with one's hands and fingers. If the arrow will be drawn and released immediately, only an arrow rest is needed. The arrow rest, along with the fingers, provides sufficient support to hold the arrow in position for draw and release; but if the arrow is allowed to remain on the rest, without being held by the fingers prior to draw and release, it is subject to being dislodged from the bow. This can cause a serious safety hazard due to the razor sharp broadheads used by the modern bowhunter.
When it is desired to leave the arrow on the bow and not discharge the arrow immediately, an arrow holder is needed. This becomes most obvious to the hunter who by necessity must have his or her arrow in position and ready to shoot. It is necessary during long hours of hunting to rest and relax the hands and fingers. The bow and arrow must be released by the hands and placed on an object of support. The arrow will dislodge from the arrow rest and possibly from the bow if not properly supported. Although not recommended some bowhunters, especially those employing tree stands, keep the bow and arrow nocked, ready, and hanging from a tree limb or other such support. This is a dangerous condition, particularly so, if an arrow holder is not used. An arrow holder is a necessary safety device for the modern bowhunter because it promotes greater safety when it is needed to rest one's hands or attend to some other task while hunting. It also helps to mitigate the dangerous practice of suspending an unattended bow nocked with an arrow and broadhead.
The arrow rest is in a crowded field of art. The arrow rest, in addition to supporting the arrow prior to discharge, must also allow the arrow to fly straight and true when launched. A multitude of designs has addressed this need.
There are few prior art arrow holders and these are bulky and difficult to use, requiring two hands to implement. In my invention only the index finger and thumb of one hand are needed to place the arrow holder in its proper position. Most of these prior arts do not adjust to the various size arrow shafts in use. An arrow holder should be able to adjust to the various size diameters of the arrows being used in modern archery. My design addresses this need in a simple and straight forward manner.
Still fewer, are arrow rests that encompass an arrow holder in their design, and none combine the two with the simplicity and ease of use of this design; a design that promotes safety due to its ease of use.